


promise me (don't leave)

by jemmasimns



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, blood tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmasimns/pseuds/jemmasimns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye was at her left, then, a gun tipped over her shoulder. They were completely surrounded, a three man phalanx of Hydra agents covering all their possible escape routes. She remembers one of them snapping a gun out of its holster, pointing it to her chest. She remembers Skye shouting, a flurry of bullets―then she was on the ground, a deep pain in her side and a cut on her arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	promise me (don't leave)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilsciencequeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/gifts).



> A prompt fill for AgentsofSuperwholocked

 

It all took place in under a second.

Skye was at her left, then, a gun tipped over her shoulder. They were completely surrounded, a three man phalanx of Hydra agents covering all their possible escape routes. She remembers one of them snapping a gun out of its holster, pointing it to her chest. She remembers Skye shouting, a flurry of bullets―then she was on the ground, a deep pain in her side and a cut on her arm.

She thinks there were tears in her eyes, but her vision was blurred. She heard footsteps, and footsteps, and _screaming_ , but it sounded familiar. Too familiar, Skye―

“Simmons, god―Jemma!” Skye shouted. Simmons felt Skye’s grip on both her sides, holding a hand to her open wound. Jemma blinked, and she felt something wet roll down her torso. It looked liquid, perhaps, red; if she were to analyze it... Oh, it’d most certainly be blood.

“Skye? Are you alright?” Jemma whispered, her breath surprisingly caught in her throat. She tried to cough, but felt a foreign pressure against her chest. Skye looked at her with wide eyes, seemingly in shock.

“Simmons, oh my god, we have to get you―we have to get you help,” Skye blurted, her hands desperately supporting Simmons’ back, trying to ease her up. Simmons cringed― oh, pain, yes, it was very much apparent now.

“I don’t think that’s a-a good idea,” Jemma admitted, trying to mute cries that creeped up her throat. Skye gaped at her, horrified.

“We-we have to. I can’t leave you here,” Skye rambled, tears beginning to build on the slits of her eyes. Jemma wished nothing more than to reach up, brush them away, tell her it was okay. She would have, really, if not for the slur building in her speech, the blood pooling at her side.

“It’ll be alright, Skye, I’ve - I’ve survived worse,” Jemma offered Skye a watery smile, but Skye shook her head.

“Just, just tell me what to do,” Skye said, her face red with frustration, with fear. Skye looked around, straining her neck and reaching for whatever she could. She searched the fallen agent’s pockets, retrieving nothing but dust and a broken telecom.

“You need to get to safety,” Jemma continued, desperate now. Skye was so close―her body bent over Jemma’s’, one hand over her wound, another searching for whatever she could find, “I’m sure they’ll send backup. You need to get the team here, okay? Fitz, he’ll know what to do with me, Skye, don’t worry.”

Skye froze, her hand stalling in another man’s pocket. She shook her head and withdrawed back to Jemma, hovering over her face.

“I can’t lose you,” Skye choked out, her voice just above a whisper. Jemma felt a shiver go down her back, “I’ve lost too many friends, and, and, Jemma…”

“You - you won’t,” Jemma coughed, looking desperately back at Skye, “you won’t if you get the team, alright?”

“Alright, I’ll, I’ll...” Skye began, but she lost her words, finding herself suddenly silent under Jemma’s patient stare. She lowered her head, cupping Jemma’s cheek. Jemma gasped, but the pain didn’t matter, not when―

Skye was kissing her. It was short, not that sweet, but everything she ever wanted all the same. When Skye released her, she saw her blood on Skye’s shirt. It didn’t belong there. Skye didn’t deserve any more pain.

“Promise not to die, okay?” Skye whispered against the side of Jemma’s cheek.

“Promise.”

Jemma had never been more certain of anything in her life.

 


End file.
